Jake Smith (episode)
Jake Smith is the 1st episode overall of Elite Life Of Time Wizards and ANTs Meeting World: The Next Generation. Plot After the newly assembled team gets Naomi to lead them, an oil spill mission comes up through Chase's comms. He and Maya rush the team to the site of the oils spill. After Jackson freezes it and Evie speeds all people away, Doug uses his strength to carry the spill to an abyss. Berry dissolves it with his molecularkinesis, and the remains fall through a never ending pit- created by Bree. A kid named Jake is discovered by he team. He is an orphan, and his parents were techno-wizards and fans of Donald. His true intention are very suspicious, however, so it's up to the old team (of adults, excluding time-warped Cyd and Shelby) to discover his secret. Cast Main Cast * William Brent as Berry Figgenbottom and Chase Figgenbottom * Sabrina Carpenter as Evelyn Matthews and Evie Matthews * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport and Doug Matthews * Jake Short as Fletcher Quimby, Oliver Quimby, and Robbie Quimby * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Landry Bender as Heather Montoya * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Friar and Ruby Friar * China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks * Sierra McCormick as Clarie Chestnut and Olive Doyle * Aedin Mincks as Angus Chestnut * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Madison Pettis as Janelle Dooley and Rebecca Dooley * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus * Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg * Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin * Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin and Cody Martin Jr. * Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickett * Uriah Shelton as Josh Matthews * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Amir-Mitchell Townes as Zay Babineaux * Cecelia Balagot as Isadora Minkus and Angela Minkus * Pepi Sonuga as Samantha Babineaux * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar and Louis Friar * Lauren Taylor as Shelby Eisenberg * Ally Grant as Marie Duncan * Cozi Zuehlsdorff as Jordan Quimby * Augie Isaac as Jackson Quimby * Kelli Berglund as Natalie Duncan and Bree Duncan * Brenda Song as London Tipton and Paris Tipton * McKaley Miller as Elaine and Talia Russo * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo, Hailey Martin, and Ellen Greyback * Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greyback and Martin Greyback * Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya * Bradley Stephen Perry as Kaz Duncan and John Duncan * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Bridgit Mendler as Gina, Lilly, and Juliet Russo * Carlon Jeffery as Zoltan Quimby Recurring Characters * Parker Adams as Jake Smith * Camille Hyde as Naomi Davenport * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Trivia * It turns out that Dr. Gao and Janet Smythe combined their DNA to enable their souls to survive and kill the Davenports. * This episode takes place exactly 15 years after its airdate, a pattern that remains throughout the show. * This episode marks the show’s move to Freeform. This would be the franchise‘s second network, followed by Netflix and the CW. Category:Episodes Category:Elite Life Of Time Wizards and ANTs Meeting World: The Next Generation Season 1 Category:2021